Purple Skies
by Bloody Words
Summary: Mabel had almost always lived with her great-uncle in Gravity Falls, the two of them having no siblings. Her best friends were Bill and Gideon, and her great-uncle was a famous author. With not much more to her world, what was there to really question? Quite a lot, actually, when the demon she named Pine Tree entered her life. (On hiatus until further notice)
1. There's Nothing Wrong

**At anytime where the personalities seem off, and they will be, realize that there is actually a plot related reason for that. I can't quite say now what it is, but as the characters start becoming more aware of it, so will you readers.**

 **If it isn't obvious what went on here, then all will be clear soon. You will be confused, but that's the point. There are many things wrong with this world. Yet, it's not an AU. How does that work, hmm?**

 ***Edited due to 'A Tale of Two Stans'***

* * *

She woke up in the basement. An eerie feeling of _wrongness_ filled her. She didn't feel right, physically or mentally. A glance around gave her another feeling, one of unfamiliarity. She spotted an ageing man sleeping arms crossed on a desk, papers scattered everywhere and a laptop ruffly pushed to the side. Who was he, and why were they there? Where was Dipper?

Her last question was spoken out loud. "Who's Dipper? I don't know anyone with that name!" Then, her strange feelings blinked out of existence ever so suddenly, and she no longer cared. Just a dream.

She remembered everything now! Silly tired mind. She looked around at the glue and glitter around her and grinned. She had been working on a new dress for herself, and her great-uncle Ford had been working on his latest book. The basement was the perfect place for creativity, they had found. Almost all of their greatest work had happened in the basement. It also wasn't the first time she had fallen asleep down there.

"Grunkle Stanford! It's a brand new day, and there's only so much summer left. We should go to the lake, or go out for ice cream." She jumped up and went to Stanford's side. "Come on, wake up!" She punched him lightly on the shoulder, getting only a grumble in response.

She pouted. Her great-uncle was always like this in the mornings now. She wasn't quite sure why she expected some other reaction now. This wasn't to say that her great-uncle was a bad guardian that never spent any time with her, but she was a morning person, and she missed the times when he'd force himself awake to at least make her breakfast and talk with her for a bit, before taking a midday nap. A look at the clock on the desk told her it was even already past noon!

"Well, if you're just going to sleep all day, I'll go spend another day with Gideon and _Bill_!" Those words had Stanford up in an instant. While he quite liked Gideon, the girly boy being the perfect match for the role of his great neice's best friend, Bill was...something else. He hadn't trusted that man from the moment they had met, and he was never going to be trusting him anytime soon. But Mabel adored him.

"Mabel, why don't you stay here today? I do need help with my newest plot point." He yawned after saying this, and shook his head sharply, trying to rid himself of the odd feeling he had. Gosh, he felt like sitting down with a nice glass of vodka, a good Russian brand preferable, and it wasn't even late. Wait, what was he thinking? If he wanted a good glass, he'd have to go up to Canada! Russians drinking vodka? That was about as silly as the countries of England and France being anything but friendly with each other, and those Canadians not being ax-crazy drunks who always wore a smile on their faces. Stanford liked that about them. Rarely did you find a pushover like the ones common in the United States.

"But now that I have the idea in my head, I really want to go now. You should have jumped when you had the chance." She laughed, "But don't worry. We can spend time together later. After we work on your book, we can watch a movie. How's that for a good idea?" Stanford relented, and sighed, placing a hand on his great neice's shoulder.

"Fine, but remember that if Cipher harms more than himself, I'll beat him like a red-headed step child." Mabel's grin fell.

"You worry too much. And it's not funny to joke about that. You know that Bill doesn't have any family." ' _Not anymore_ ' echoed in Stanford's mind, from a previous conversation they had. He couldn't quite remember when it had happened, but with all the other disturbing things he'd said, it wasn't a surprise that some of the details got lost. He had said it cheerfully though, Stanford did remember, but he had no other proof that Bill had done away with them himself. He still didn't like him hanging around his neice, even though he'd made an oath to never harm her and Gideon (and only them. No other person applied). Stanford would never be able to live with himself if she got hurt.

"Still, that guy deserves a few punches to the face. He must have told you about what he did to those siblings. Tyrone and Jamie. I saw what he did to them. Tyrone doesn't look too bad, but Jamie's quite bent out of shape..."

But Mabel just laughed it off. "Believe me, he _actually learnt_ his lesson with that one. Never again will he attack kids that have another eight siblings on hand! Bill really didn't think that one through, something even he admitted. He almost lost an eye! He would have had to start wearing a monocle on his other eye. Oooh, and he could have worn a fancy top hat. A bow tie too. Bow ties are cool!" Stanford felt a pang of fear at the thought of Bill Cipher wearing such fancy things.

He shooed Mabel away to go play with her friends, giving an extra warning around Cipher, just as he always did. Stanford sighed. Maybe he was a little over protective, but it had been just him and Mabel for a long time. But why did that suddenly feel like a lie? He was sure it was true as sure as he was sure the sky was blue. No, he remembered, it was purple.


	2. But The Cat Barks

**I was very surprised at the response this story had. I actually didn't spend much time thinking it through, only using a single concept and writing down one page of notes for things I wanted to include, and I spent just a short time writing it. It doesn't seem worthy of the curiosity I've gotten. But still, thank you.**

 **Many of you are probably wondering just how much Bill has to do with how everything ended up like it is. The answer is probably not what you'd expect at all. Neither is Bill. If you thought Mabel seemed 'off', just wait until you see what's happened to Bill.**

 **Here, Bill 'worries' much more about the strangeness than Mabel did. That is, more part of the chapter is dedicated to it.**

* * *

Even listening to his favourite band music couldn't take Bill's mind away from the odd feeling he had woken up with that morning. Something didn't sit right with him, and the feeling was beginning to bother. He'd looked at himself in the mirror to see if he was in some lucid dream, checking if he looked right. Greasy red hair, angular amber eyes, crooked fang-like teeth...all there and deviously hansom as always. Everything was normal. Yet, it wasn't right.

Most strangely, he felt the need to be wearing yellow, even though that colour and his hair didn't go well together, and made him look like a clown. Despite this, he was now wearing a yellow sweater that Mabel had made him some years ago when he was a little slimmer and she was much less experienced in making them. Furthermore, he was displeased with the lack of dried on blood stains. He could go on forever of why he didn't like wearing the sweater, from it smelling like cat piss, to it covering all his fantastic scars. He liked wearing no sleeves or no shirt, because it showed off what he loved doing to himself. Scars riddled his body, and people couldn't help be stare. He loved the attention, and craved it.

He went over what else seemed to be off about about his day, as 'My Physical Romance' songs blared in his ears. There were a few stupid things, like the sudden fear of being in a moving car, even though he'd never had a reason to fear them. He'd still be sure to be putting on his seat belt now the next time he went driving. The one he couldn't shake off was his want to cover up one of his eyes. Two eyes were cool and all, but the depth perception was beginning to bug him. He didn't _give into_ this desire though, because he didn't feel like always holding up his hand and though he knew lots of things, he had no idea where the eye patch he used during Summerween was.

There was also his voice! There was something wrong with it, and it wasn't that he sounded too much like that Jeff kid who was always flirting with Mabel, despite being a bit too old for her. Sure, Bill wasn't much better, being a twenty-nine year old that hung around a pre-teen and her younger friend, but unlike what some people in town suspected, he wasn't _interested_ in them, Gosh forbid. He just found them to be the most fun people in town. Mabel was his...friend. Something just seemed wrong with that word now.

"Mabel Pines is my friend. Mabel Pines is my friend. Mabel Pines is my **friend**. Mabel Pines is my _**friend**_." He tried saying it in different ways, but none of them made it seem real anymore. He'd woken up with the need to cruelly play with and destroy Mabel, the girl he had known since she was brought to her great-uncle in Gravity Falls as a little baby, who had turned a blind eye to his sadism and masochism in favour of being his _friend._ She intrigued him, and he actually liked her. But now he wanted to kill her. She hadn't done anything horribly wrong by his standards yesterday. They and Gideon had gone out for ice cream, and had afterwards been chased by Dan the Garbageman after they'd dumpster-dived for things to throw at people, until his daughter Wendy had managed to calm him down. What she had done, he had done, and he didn't regret his own actions.

"Ah, just snap out of it, Bill!" He chortled at the absurdity of it all. "And if you really want to do away with Mabel, you _could_ always make it look like an accident, and be all 'Ooops!' to her great uncle. You'll make it out alive; maybe!" Deciding that ignoring the problem was clearly what he should do, he turned his music up full blast, and getting up with a jump, he started dancing to the song. "Let's sing, Ms. Kitty!" He called to his damned cat, who barked in response, leaving the room tail up. Bill rolled his eyes at the rude gesture, and just sang on his own.

"Well, I'm nowhere. Take us far away, from this destruction. Hopeless for all. Sing to me, you little daring!" He purposely slipped his feet out from under him, landing on the hardware floor, and then slipping back, so his head met the floor as well. It was a double whammy! Bill moaned in pleasure as the pain streamed through his body. Pain wasn't just hilarious, but pleasurable and exciting. He honestly couldn't understand those who winced at the slightest pain.

With his earphones pulled out, Bill was only brought out of his haze when there was a knock on the door, which he chose to ignore in favour of pulling off fresh scabs. There was a few harsher knocks which Bill also brushed off. It could be the DiClone family looking to get him to pay the, he snickered, bill for their sons' hospital visit, or maybe that annoying mother with the evil baby, asking where her son was. As much as he'd like to take credit for the disappearance, he'd never be able to carry such a huge baby. It could also be Ivan looking for help, yet another reason to not open the door.

Soon after the knocking finally stopped, Bill heard the latch on his bedroom window being broken, and the grunt of someone climbing in. He didn't care all that much that his house was being broken into, as he broke into others houses _all the time,_ so who was he to judge? Anyways, he knew who had illegally entered the house as soon as he walked onto the hardwood. The chubby boy stood over him, eyes narrowed.

"Don't wanna get the door for me, eh?" Gideon spoke cutely. He bent down lower, so the ends of his shoulder length hair touched Bill's nose. Bill got a whiff of all the hair products in the blond's hair and sneezed harshly, hitting his head once again on the floor.

"Oh, that felt _good_. And yes, I didn't want to get the door. It's lovely down here. You should try it." He grinned up at Gideon, who shrugged and laid beside Bill, and they both starred up at the ceiling fan. "So what brings you to the house of nightmares? Don't you know it can haunt your dreams?" It actually was a nice house, by most people's standards. If you could put aside the drawings of triangles in blood.

"Mabel sent me a who-who saying she wanted us to meet her at the edge of the forest, and that I was to come get you. She says she has a perfect plan for what we should do today." Gideon kicked his feet up in the air, balancing them. He always loved the games Mabel came up with. She was his all time best friend, who always included him in her schemes. No one else respected him.

Bill was on another line of thinking. "Well, well, well!" He huffed, crossing his arms and putting one leg over the other. "She never sent me a who-who–I mean owl. You're rubbing off on me kid!" He looked over at the boy, who was trying to contain a blush with his hands. "What's up with her not sending me one of those birds anyways?"

"You keep eating them. I always thought you liked animals too!" Gideon bemoaned. He'd had to deal with Mabel's tearful complaints when she finally realized the fate of the owls often used for messaging, and while Mabel was his friend, he didn't quite enjoy physical contact with females all that much, and Mabel hadn't let him go for hours. He didn't want to go through that again for a long time.

"Just like deer, there's a place in my heart for owls. Right next to the mashed potatoes. Honestly, I only like the animals you can pet." He untangled himself and pushed up onto his butt. "So, if Mabel wants us at the forest, let's go! Just let me get my cane. I want to whack a few woodland animals."

Gideon sighed, hoping that today was the day all the furry creatures decided to go to some forest dance. Anything to avoid Mabel's all-loving wrath. He didn't like seeing her upset. He would take Bill out of the picture if he could. He'd love it if it was just him and Mabel. But despite his cruelty, he had enough fun ideas and moments that Mabel continued to forgive him for every wrong doing, and Mabel would never tell him to get out of her life until he did something truly unforgivable. This was something that hurt Gideon so much.

He didn't want Mabel to get hurt.

* * *

"We're going to play _Little_ _Red?_ " Gideon asked excitingly, grinning. He loved that game! Mabel brightened even more at her friend's enthusiasm, looking at Bill to see what he thought. A simple nod and a smile. Good enough for her!

"Yeah. Though, we'll actually have roles this time instead of running around like crazy. Gideon will be Little Red – here's you sweater and cloak. Bill will be The Wolf – I found some cat ears. That should be close enough. And I'll be the Woodsman! Look at the ax I found! Whop, whop!" She swung it around clumsily, almost hitting Gideon's exposed toes. He jumped back, falling into the very much grinning Bill Cipher. "Gideon, you'll run around the forest, while Bill tries to catch you. I'm supposed to stop Bill. This'll end in three hours. Okay, let's play!"

She ran off into the forest without another word.

Bill flashed Gideon a devious smirk before putting on his ears and running off into the forest himself, intent on finding a hiding place before Gideon could find one for himself. Gideon had still yet to get the cloak on, and barely spared a glance at his leaving friends. Though, when a tree branch snapped above him, he did look up from fastening the cloak. But nothing seemed out of place in the tree. It was probably an animal climbing upwards. Nothing to worry about.

As Gideon soon left into the forest, wood brown eyes followed him. They were inhuman, slitted like pine needles. One eye had the shape of a pine tree tattooed over it. It matched the Everblues of the forest perfectly. He was the demon of this forest, someone without a need for a name, and he never took kindly to trespassers, but he tolerated them as long as they didn't wreck the forest or mess with his creatures. Those who had just entered seemed especially dangerous that day, with their ax and their cane, and he couldn't just leave them to hurt the forest. They would have to be dealt with.

* * *

 **So Bill is...who the hell knows, but not a villain right now, and Gideon is a little cutie who has nothing but good intentions for Mabel. How long could this last, considering what they're like in the show? What thing could have caused the evil to mostly be sucked from them?**

 **Pine Tree has made his first appearance! Sure, it may be this duct-taped universe's version of Dipper, but he won't be called that for a while. He's going to be so fun to write, with all his 'evil' awkwardness.**

 **And has anyone figured out what's gone on here? It's not AU, I assure you. It does somehow fit within the show. The answer is obvious if you really think it through.**

 **(Also, tell me if I've made any mistakes in the text. I can't always catch them all on my own)**


	3. The Universe Is Broken

**To all those who thought the Gideon in this story is truly just a sweet little boy, you a very, very wrong. He already displayed a desire to 'take Bill out of the picture', and remember that line in the first chapter about Canadians being ax-crazy/freaking insane in this story? He's Canadian here, thanks to what's happened to the universe. He's not a villain (maybe not yet), but he's still dangerous.**

 **(Disclaimer: I'm Canadian, so I'm allowed to poke fun at my country)**

 **This is rated T for a reason, so watch out for this chapter.**

* * *

There was something truly terrifying about being chased by Bill Cipher. Gideon had never been quite sure that Bill didn't intend to harm him, and this seemed like the perfect time to cause him pain, as Mabel wouldn't start looking for them until at least the first hour had passed. But who would be causing who pain? Gideon wasn't foolish; far from it. He knew better than to walk around defenceless. The feeling of a small leather protected blade that he'd gotten a bit alright at using was a constant weight at his side. Just because he was only ten years old, it didn't mean he couldn't slice Bill in just the right place, where the bleed out wouldn't be 'fun'. If only Gideon wasn't _afraid_ of what others would do to him if he did _kill_ Bill.

He came aware of the fact that he was beginning to sweat in his costume. It had to have been at least an hour since they started! He hadn't seen any sign of Bill at all, though it might've been because he wasn't paying enough attention. He checked his watch. It hadn't even been thirty minutes. At this rate, he thought, the full three hours will feel like a week. He whimpered. The thought scared him. A week in the woods with Bill Cipher. He'd probably never make it past the first day even with his blade unless he had insane amounts of luck on his side. But it would be a good motive for 'self-defence' that Gideon could think of, if Bill somehow didn't kill him first, which was most likely. Anyone who thought pulling teeth out of a deer was hilarious would be lacking in ruth.

No...while that seemed like something Bill would do, Gideon couldn't remember an actual time where that had happened. It might have been a nightmare. Or a repressed memory.

"You're insane!" He spoke softly, though he wasn't sure it was to himself. Then, there was a snap from behind him, obviously staged, but he still jumped. The joker let out a quiet laugh. Oh stupid boy, Gideon thought bitterly, you've gone and not realized that Bill was watching you the whole time!

"Sure I am! What's your point?" From his spot behind a tree, Bill pulled a jump attack on the blond haired boy, laughing, and pinning him down from behind. Gideon screeched, calling out for Mabel, struggling for all it was worth, which wasn't much. Bill scooped him up, covering the boy's mouth as he did. "Quiet, kid. I'm calling a temporary truce so I can show you something I found..."

It was a crack, but where it was and how it looked made it as strange as it was. It was up in the air, glowing silvery blue, and looked the same no matter from which way they looked at it. "Mmf?" Gideon asked through his still covered mouth. Not liking that fact, he licked Bill's hand, because he was sure biting would only make Bill laugh. Bill moved his hand, but did not put Gideon down, instead shifting him into the position he carried his cat it. It was actually quite comfortable...

"I feel like I've seen this somewhere before." He reached a hand out, but Bill snatched it up, digging his hand into Gideon's sharp fingernails. "Hey!"

"It ate my cane. As funny as it would be to see you loose a hand, I need you in one piece. For now. Anyways, when you get older, it's better to have two hands!" Gideon wasn't sure how to look at the adult. He already knew Bill was insane and the most immature person in town, and a glare wasn't appropriate for the time. So his rounded face remained blank. "What's with the dead-eyed stare? It's comical."

Gideon just sighed.

"This is severely under whelming. Here we have a crack in what appears to be the physical world, and I find myself not being in awe by this development. Terrified, yes, but not mystified." He paused a moment, as a strange feeling fell over the duo. That's when things got weird. "No! I can use this to my advantage. What ever power this crack contains-" He continued on his rant about power and getting revenge, something he didn't seem to be fully aware of. Bill didn't have the current attention span to wonder what was going on, as there was a swelling and swishing feeling in his head, as the crack glowed brighter.

As suddenly as it could, Bill became all knowing and all seeing. In that moment he knew all that was going on, and just what had happened to the universe. Foolish girl, Bill thought, holding his free hand to his head as the power became too much for his human brain to handle. Just as a sharp, and non-pleasurable pain banged inside his head, tiny hands started to escape the crack, reaching for Bill and Gideon. Bill collapsed to the ground, dropping Gideon and trying to push him away from the crack, as he knew what would happened to the boy otherwise. But he was now a dead weight, glazed eyes and shaking.

Gideon was a lost cause, Bill decided. He instead focused on getting himself away from the crack even though it now had a tight grip on him, and was dragging him in. As he lost consciousness, he could only focus on the fact that he had no idea was going on anymore. It was all gone.

* * *

Mabel had no idea of the events going on in the other part of the forest. She was in no rush to locate Gideon or Bill, as she figured that Bill would stalk Gideon for the first hour or so, taunting him with sounds, but no actually being a danger until later. That gave Mabel time to just enjoy the forest. The forest of Gravity Falls was quite pretty, calming and secretive. Mabel had even seen unicorns among the bushes once, even though she had no proof but her memory. No one, not even her friends, had believed her when she had started talking about it. Even Gideon hadn't believed her.

She thought of using her free time in the forest to look for them again, even if it was to only look at their beauty. The thought excited her greatly. She threw her hands up in the air, ax and all. She lost her grip and it flew out of her hand. "Ooops!" She sprung around to see where it had fallen, and got a surprise. "I'm so sorry!"

The ax was at the feet of a boy, probably not much younger than her. He was staring at it, a tight frown on his face. She couldn't see his eyes, but she imagined briefly a pair of deep brown eyes, much like her own. His hair was tangled and long, and Mabel wished to take a brush to it, styling it to her preference (but she had Gideon for that) He could also do with one of my sweaters, she thought, seeing his ragged outfit. It reminded her of what those Fathers of Gosh wore during church.

She approached him, talking all kinds of nonsense, but as soon as she was close, he jumped back in what seemed like defence. He glared up at her. His eyes...were not human. But this only brought a smile to her face. If he wasn't human, maybe _he knew_ where the unicorns were!

"Again, I'm sorry. My name's Mabel." She put a hand out. "What's yours?" Confusion was written all over his face, mixed with anger and fear. "I'm not a bad girl. I'm a fun one! Just let me help you up." He instead growled at her. Mabel put her lip out.

She had apologized and was honestly sorry for throwing the ax at him. It wasn't like he had actually been hit. Did she really come off as being a bad person. Sure, some people in town thought she was a misfit because she sometimes got involved in Bill's antics, but she wasn't. It hurt to be rejected. She looked at the boy, trying to figure out what to do next.

"Get out of my forest. You're a danger to use all." He finally spoke. Her a danger? She didn't mean to be one! She just wanted to play an edgy game with her friends. She was about to apologize for this, when something in her mind clicked.

His voice sounded familiar, yet for the life of her she couldn't remember were she'd heard it before. It also sounded lonely, like he didn't really want her to go. Or was she just hearing things? Either way, Mabel couldn't stand for it. So, instead of high-tailing it out of the forest like most people would when faced with a creature such as they one she was looking at now with a big smile, Mabel bent down and hugged him.

"Wha-what? Let go of me!"

The demon had just wanted to settle this peacefully. Sure, there was nothing that threatening about a hug, it was still a bruise to his ego. He had thought it'd be easy to scare her out of his forest. Then, she had thrown that ax at him! He couldn't be blamed for reacting badly. Just because he was a demon, it didn't mean he couldn't be harmed. Pain was not fun at all.

At least she was actually sorry for almost hitting him. But the hug was too much. He didn't know what to do now. He couldn't even remember a time where he had been hugged before. Yet, he knew what hugs were, despite never being around humans outside of scaring them away. His subconsious seemed to know more than he did.

Mabel tightened the hug when the boy went limp in thought, before releasing him. She grabbed his shoulders so he couldn't run away if he was planning to. He looked clouded, like he wasn't quite all there at the time. Maybe she had taken it too far, especially with a stranger, but Mabel knew that it had been a good idea. Everyone needed a hug every once and a while, no matter who they were. Or if they were even human. She never really thought to question if the creature could have been evil.

"I..." He finally spoke, relaxing in her presence. "I'm an ageless _demon_ and you just hugged me. And it was nice, I admit, but really. Why?"

"You just looked like you needed a hug, and I'm the best hug giver in all of Gravity Falls." She let go of his shoulders finally, deciding that he would probably stay and talk now. She could hopefully convince him to show her the unicorns. "That should make up for startling you. I guess the ax was a bit much."

"Yeah, a little too much for my liking." Mabel laughed at the way he had said it, all hushed. He seemed like such a good guy. What was he doing here seemingly all alone?

"So what _is_ your name?" Mabel asked of the demon. Demon. The word really should have brought thoughts of horror and darkness to her foremind, but this demon didn't seem evil at all. Just...awkward. She also felt safe with him, like they had known each other for years. It was nice feeling.

He coughed in response, scratching at his hair – gosh, it really must of itched from the lack of cleaning – before mumbling something.

"What was that?"

"I don't have a name, though I know what one is. I just never saw the need for one." He looked at her pitifully. It came off as both strange and cute thanks to his demon eyes. Mabel was shocked. No name? Everyone needed a name!

"Well, I think you need one." Mabel considered possibilities, thinking of what would fit him best. No human names came to mind that were truly fitting of him. He seemed to really like the forest...he had wood brown hair...and that tattoo over his eye...she could see where her line of thought was going! "Pine Tree~! That's what I'll call you."

The demon hummed. "Okay, that's fine." He sounded like she had just suggested a causal walk in the park, not something important like a name. Well, he'd grow to love it. She'd force it if she had to. "So, by giving me a name, does that mean we're...friends now?" The concept was foreign to him, but being around her seemed like second nature by then. To think, he had been trying to get her to leave.

"Yes, _Pine Tree._ " She hugged him again. No! No, not the hugging. I'm against the hugging, he screamed in his mind. He hadn't agreed to more tight hugging. But even though he struggled, she wouldn't let go. Some part of him didn't want her to ever let go of him again.

* * *

 _ **The second part of the chapter runs on Mabel Logic. You should never actually hug a stranger, especially a demon.**_

 **Were you expecting a huge battle between Pine Tree and the Terrible Trio? Well, Gideon and Bill were preoccupied by the crack in the universe, and considering how things may turn out in the new episode of Gravity Falls, I didn't want to have a fight between Mabel and Pine Tree right now. It's better this way. The fights will come soon though.**

 **For those that didn't get offended and leave already, the use of Gosh instead of God is not a shot at religion. It's meant as a joke on Gosh often replacing God in a sentence because people don't want to use the lord's name in vain. I'd love to meet the people who came up with it, since it's so fun to say. But they're long dead.**

 **Now, a question. Should Waddles remain a pig, or should he be a human? If human, he'd be the most adorable child ever, but a bizarre pig would be fun too.**

 _ **^^^^^^^Crack in the universe inspired by Doctor Who^^^^^^^**_


End file.
